Love Lost in Time
by kojika
Summary: After a little fight with a sorcerer Majic vansishes from time itself. Will Orphen be able to save him in time, or will Cleao be left alone? Destiny is waiting...


Love Lost in Time  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By k-chan (A proud member of Pink Door Inc.) Hello there! I should warn you right away that this is a yaoi fic. When C- chan and I searched up this pairing we couldn't find anything, so I decided to start typing up one of my two current fics between these two. I won't tell you who's paired up because. sore wa himitsu desu! Not really, but hey, does that really matter? I do not own any of the Orphen characters, but I do own the villains and Lithia. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it! **************************************************************************** ****************************** Orphen, Cleao, and Majic walked down a little trail in the forest. Orphen came to a halt causing Majic and Cleao to run into him. "Master, why have we stopped?" Majic asked. "Shut up, Majic!" Orphen snapped as he glanced warily around the forest. Suddenly a giant bird swooped down in front of the trio and a man jumped from its back. "Who the hell are you?" Orphen asked as he took up a fighting stance. "Well, well. It would appears that I have finally found the infamous sorcerer Orphen... My name is Brahma," the man replied with a smirk on his face. "What do you want?" Orphen snapped as his hand gripped the hilt of his sword. "Your life!!" Brahma shouted as he held his arm out and opened his hand. A light green aura surrounded Orphen. "What the hell!? I can't move!" "Orphen!" Cleao cried out. "Cleao, Majic, you two get out of here. I can handle this," Orphen stated. "But..." Cleao begin, but she was cut off by Orphen's shouting, "Go! Now!" "Now, now, don't get me wrong, but we can't just let them go now can we? They need to stay and watch you suffer... they'll die in the same way after you're gone!" Brahma laughed as he held out his other hand. A ring of ice circled around the four. "Dammit!" Orphen cursed as he fought hard to break free of the paralyzing spell. "Are you enjoying my little paralysis spell? Don't even try breaking free of it, it has enough power to freeze a whole town or sorcerers, so why should I have trouble holding you?" Brahma taunted. "The hand of pyro!" Majic shouted as he held up his arm. Fire burst from the palm of his hand and crashed into Brahma, causing him to go flying backwards and smashing through his own wall of ice. "Go, Majic!" Cleao cheered. "Damn you..." Brahma growled as he stood up. He wiped his hand across his lip to brush the blood away. "Pinnacle of the sun!" Orphen shouted as he sent his elemental fire attack soaring at his foe. It sent Brahma flying. "I'll be back... sorcerer. It won't be so easy next time!" Brahma growled. A puff of smoke surrounded him and when it disappeared, he had vanished. "Looks like he left quick enough," Orphen stated as he watched the ring of ice disappear. "Are you all right, Orphen?" Cleao asked as she ran up to him. "Yeah, I'm just fine. Majic, I don't ever want you to do that again! That was my fight and I want you to stay out of it!" Orphen snapped. "But, master," Majic began, but he was cut short by Orphen's angry yelling. "I don't want to hear your excuses! Let's just go back to the inn." "Yes, master..."  
  
"Pass me the rice," Orphen demanded as he set his empty bowl down on the table. "Orphen! That was your third bowl! If you're going to eat that much, at least be polite!" Cleao snapped. "Well, EXCUSE me, princess!" Orphen snapped back. As Orphen and Cleao argued across the table, Majic sat there quietly eating. He set his empty dish down and got up from the table and walked up the stairs to his room. "What's up with him?" Orphen asked as him and Cleao blinked in confusion. "It sure beats me," Cleao replied.  
  
"Damn that kid..." Brahma muttered as his twin brother Rahma patched him up. "I can't believe you were beaten by a kid," Rahma stated as he ripped the wrap with his teeth to break it. "He didn't beat me! He just got in my way! If he hadn't been there, I would have beaten that damn sorcerer!" Brahma snapped. "Still... I don't think him being there would have made much of a difference." "It would have! That kid is just an annoying brat!" "Then why not get revenge?" a voice said from the shadows. "Father!?" the two twins said in unison. A tall man then emerged from the shadows. He looked about somewhere in his mid forties and had long green hair and deep blue eyes. In the palm of his hand sat the crystal egg.  
  
Orphen slowly pushed the door open and slipped inside Majic's room. The door closed behind him. "Majic, are you still awake?" Orphen asked into the darkness. "Yes, master," came Majic's soft reply. Orphen clicked the lamp switch and the soft light flickered on. "Do you need something, master?" Majic added after a while. He was sitting up in his bed with the blankets wrapped loosely around him. "Well...I, uh, just...I just wanted to say..." Orphen began, but he stopped when he saw Majic shivering. "Are you alright?" Orphen asked as he placed the back of his hand against Majic's forehead. "I'm fine," Majic replied as he pulled his blanket closer around his shoulders. "How can you be fine!? You're cold to the touch and your temperature is dropping by the minute!" Orphen shouted. He gripped Majic's shoulders. Suddenly Majic fell forward, his head falling against Orphen's chest. "Majic!" Orphen shouted, but there came no reply. Majic's heart had slowed down and he was scarcely breathing. "Dammit..." Orphen muttered under his breath. He glanced up and shouted, "Cleao! Get in here!" "What is it?" Cleao asked as she ran in. When she saw Orphen and Majic she gasped, "Oh my god! What happened?" "I don't know..." Orphen mumbled as he set Majic down and tucked him in. He turned and walked over to Cleao, "You stay here and watch him while I call a doctor." "Wait! Look!" Cleao said as she pointed towards Majic. Orphen looked just in time to see Majic disappear in a mess of sparkles. "Dammit! Cleao, you wait here! I'm going to go check this out," Orphen said as he ran from the room. "Ha ha ha! So we meet again, you good-for-nothing sorcerer!" Valcon laughed. He stopped at the top of the stairs blocking Orphen's path. "I'm not in the mood!" Orphen growled as he picked up Valcon and threw him down the stairs. "Orphen, I'm sorry he bothered you...is something wrong?" Dortin asked. "Yes...Majic's gone." "Gone? What happened?" "I really don't know. One minute he was fine and then his temperature dropped and he vanished as if he had never existed. "Hm...you don't know of anyone who might want revenge on Majic, do you?" "No...wait a sec! Maybe that annoying bastard that we ran into earlier." "If he was a sorcerer it might have been a curse." "Nah, no curse can kill someone and make their body disappear at the same time." "Maybe he went back in time using the crystal egg and killed him as a kid!" Valcon suggested as he climbed back up the stairs. "Alright, and how do you propose I get the crystal egg?" Orphen asked annoyed. "Well, I just happen to have recently purchased it from some sorcerer item dude," Valcon replied as he proudly held out the egg. "Thanks!" Orphen stated as he grabbed the egg and raced down the stairs and out of the inn. "Hey! Come back here you thief! That's mine!" Valcon shouted. "I don't think he can hear you," Dortin replied. "Oh shut up! He just owes me..." Orphen ran out of the inn and into the nearby forest. His boot caught in a stray root and he tumbled down. The crystal egg cast and eerie glow and he fell into darkness. **************************************************************************** ****************************** END CHAPTER 1 So, what do you think? Do you think I should post the rest of the chapters? Here's a little note in Japanese Cleo's name is Creao so I went with a combination of the two. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and tell me your comments. Thank you!! 


End file.
